


The Last Question

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Convention, Cute, Engagement, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: The reader has taken Jared’s place on a panel and get asked the last question of the night.





	

(Y/n) stood from her seat as Richard and Rob raced out onto the stage. She had been doing a panel with Jensen and Misha, taking Jared’s place in it. He had said he didn’t feel good and they called an audible. She was just ready for it to be over so she could check on her boyfriend. Jensen smiled at her before going off to sing with Rob. (Y/n) turned around as Misha went to get their last questioner. She saw Mark Pellegrino, Mark Sheppard, Jim Beaver, Kim Rhodes, and Ruth Connell all coming out onto the stage, which confused here.

“It’s the last question!” Jensen and Rob sang together. (Y/n) turned around as Misha led a familiar looking man to the chair in the middle of the stage. Jensen grabbed his mic and headed over to him. You couldn’t help but laugh as you saw Jared sitting there. People were cheering loudly.

“And what’s your name?” Misha asked, making (Y/n) laugh.

“My name’s Jared.” He said, his southern drawl deep today.

“And where are you from Jared?” Misha asked. Jared looked over at you and smirked some.

“San Antonio, Texas!” He called out, getting a few cheers from the audience. “Huge fan of Supernatural. I think I’ve seen every episode.”

“Oh really? What’s your favorite episode then Jared?” Jensen asked, doing it for comedy mainly.

“The one where Dean dies. Had me rolling on the floor laughing.” Jared laughed, making Jensen do a dramatic eye roll and turn away.

“So Jared, who is your question for?” Misha asked, not letting (y/n) say anything. It was like this had been planned.

“My question is for the beautiful (Y/n).” Jared said. “So, on the show, you date that loser Dean Winchester.”

“You mean the awesome Dean Winchester.” Jensen said, getting a few cheers and claps from the crowd.

“And in real life, you’re dating the fantastic and incredibly handsome Jared Padalecki.” Jared added, Jensen making faces in the background. “So, on behalf of Jared, I would like to ask you something.” He slid off the stool and walked over to (Y/n). He held her hands in his as Misha stood by them, mic close so everyone could hear. “(Y/n), we’ve been together for five years, worked together for three, and I haven’t been happier. You have helped me through some dark times, I’ve helped you through yours, and together we’ve turned Always Keep Fighting into a safe haven for our friends and family.” He smiled at her, seeing her tearing up. “So, in front of this entire convention, and all our Supernatural family, I would like to ask you,” He knelt down. “(Y/f/n) (y/l/n), will you marry me?”

“Yes!” She said, wiping at her eyes. “Of course I’ll marry you Jay.” He opened a ring box to show a beautiful ring. A black band with a beautiful opal and a couple diamonds went on her finger.

“She said yes!” Jensen called out, making everyone in the hall and all the actors cheer. Jared quickly got to his feet and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her deeply. Once they were off the stage and in the back, getting claps and hugs from people, Jared took (Y/n)’s hand.

“Did I surprise you?” Jared asked. She nodded.

“Of course. I thought you were sick though.”

“Well, we had been planning this for a little while now. So I thought it would be a good cover.” He said, wrapping his arm around her.

“Well, I can say that was the best question I was asked all day.” She said, looking down at her ring. Jared kissed the top of her head and walked her around, to show off the future Mrs. Jared Padalecki to everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome!!


End file.
